zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
The vampire is one of seven 'species' caused by the mutations of the undead virus. Like all undead, they exhibit both characteristics similar to the host species and to all undead species as a whole, as well as attributes that are entirely unique. The vampire is the oldest 'species' of undead and is often argued to be the most publicly familiar 'species' after the zombie. Biology 'Physical' After infection from the vampire version of the undead virus, a number of notable changes occur. Two pairs of canines elongate, forming the fangs that have become virtually synonymous with the vampire 'species'. The skin becomes paler due to the loss of both melanin and blood. The visual, auditory, and olfactory senses are heightened to a considerable degree, although this varies with the medical condition and history of each individual. In addition, the circulatory system becomes bound to the stomach, effectively binding the digestive system to it. This causes all blood that vampires consume to be immediately used throughout their body as their own blood, and the process is needed since the bone marrow of vampires no longer are capable of producing red blood cells. Vampires can sustain themselves on blood from virtually any and all species that have it; however, they need less of it if the blood is taken from the same host species as themselves. The digestive system is defunct and, although fully capable of functioning, is no longer needed. All vampires are also capable of willing the growth of a single pair of wings upon their backs. These wings are skeletal and are connected by thin sheets of leather-like skin, which can grant the individual the ability of flight. These wings can also fold neatly against the body, but remain permanent once grown. Minor injuries such as cuts and bruises heal at a much faster rate than that of the host species. Platelets also act faster within the body of a vampire, thus causing blood clots far more efficiently in the presence of wounds. Although not impossible, it is difficult and thus rare for a vampire to heal from greater injuries, such as the loss of a limb. If an injury that would normally be fatal to the host species is inflicted anywhere from the neck upwards, the vampire will die despite its considerable powers of regeneration. 'Magical' Vampires have the capability to magically eliminate the sounds made by their physical movement and greatly reduce the general level of ambient noise around them. They are able to communicate silently with other nearby vampires in a manner akin to, but not identical to, telepathy. Despite the capability of growing wings, as stated above, all vampires also possess the power to negate the force of gravity acting upon them and any objects they are in physical contact with; another inherent ability that can be accessed through training is telepathic communication with other vampires. Vampires cannot be seen in any reflective surfaces such as mirrors or water surfaces, and also do not cast shadows. Finally, the vampire 'version' of the undead virus is contained in their bodily fluids, such as saliva and blood, and are most famously transmitted when a vampire feeds upon, yet does not kill, a victim, leaving the target alive and capable of providing a new host to the virus. 'Gerontological' The vampire, like all 'species' of undead, cannot die from old age or disease. They also age roughly 2.3 times slower than that of whatever host species they previously were. Bacteria and other viruses cannot survive in the body of a vampire, and thus they are immune to sickness. *'Silver' - If silver enters the bloodstream of a vampire, it robs that individual of the immunity to any illnesses or diseases that the host species would normally be susceptible to. It is fatal to any vampire if silver comes into contact with their brain tissue or cardiac muscle. All other injuries caused by direct contact with silver permanently loses the ability to heal. *'Gold' - Whenever a vampire comes within close range of a large amount of gold (with variation according to the age, health and magical prowess of the individual), the undead virus within the vampire is paralyzed, thus reverting the vampire back into its original host species. Among many other hazards that could arise from this is the process of instant aging, which immediately causes the physiology and mentality of the individual to age according to its nature. *'Sunlight' - If exposed to the rays of the sun, all the effects of being in close proximity to gold are applied to the vampire. The vampire will also feel a great deal of pain equivalent to that of being burnt by fire, and will actually spontaneously ignite and burn away to nothing under prolonged exposure. Notable vampires :See also: House of Sangeos, House of Nachstein, House of Alucard *Lord Itzak von Sangeos *Baron von Causang *Myoti von Nachstein *Amos Alucard *Selmarius von Sangeos *Selmarl von Sangeos Category:Undead Category:Vampires